motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Known Issues
Below is a list of known issues / bug currently in the game. Also see: Requested Features, feature requests are not the game as "bugs" though, but generally impede gameplay in some manner that is not intended. Glitches * Event ranking says zero all the time when completed. * Cannot save game, reaches 50% and fails everytime. * Side quests become inoperable, nothing happens when clicked. * Main even suddenly returns to the start (0%) for no reason, and bikes built will not go into the lorry, or be counted towards objective completion. * Unable to collect reward after a main event. No reward is sent, or reward message comes through but is blank when opened. * Cash can randomly disappear (for example, from 40 to 0 cash). * -- MASSIVE GLITCH -- Research progress (81% for example) can drop down to 0% and lower your shop income, lock the cars that are unlocked by researching, reduce your worker-on-a-car limit from 8 (max) to 1 (min), all-in-one car part installing changes to 1 part = 1 click and basically everything unlocked by researching. * -- MASSIVE GLITCH -- Breeding resets and forces you to breed all the cars again. * Logo changes to the standard "Oh Bibi!" one. * -- MASSIVE GLITCH -- Expanded donuts bar (eg. 45/45) can suddenly lower to the standard 30/30 donuts. * --SAVE BREAKING GLITCH-- When you build a car or breed a car or build a building the time can some times go up to over 200,000 hours until its completed although its rare but once you've got it, it will happen on everything you build making your save damaged and have to reinstall the game and load your backup. If you have this glitch and you haven't backed up well have fun starting over from the beginning at level 1 * --SAVE BREAKING GLITCH-- If you lose your savegame somehow, you lost everything. Cloud-backup will ask you to save because "Your current save is more advanced". Since you just started from zero, this is impossible. * Lots of text seems to be censored by black boxes. Most likely due to bad localization code. * Speaking of localization. Depending on the language it's horrible (translated by google translate?) and you can not change it until after a few missions. Research * The research button will show a red "(1)", even when you've finished all research. Quests * Quests stop working completely. * Some quests list no time limit, but "do" have a limit. Clock * Some players in the race mail list show up as "sometime in the future". * Some players complain about being unable to start the zombie event at 0.00 due to having selected the 12 hour am/pm clock in their iOS. Switching to the 24 hour clock fixes this. Event payment * It's possible to double click (and thus double pay) the random event choices. 1.432 * On the news screen, the xp bar is still visible without text. * When the game starts, the donuts bar text is hidden for a second or two. * When selling a car, the gold and xp coin drop some distance to the left instead of the usual middle of the car. Stage kits * HP is listed correctly according to the current Stage kit, however the CO2 value is always listed as the level 1 stage kit. This is inconsistent. * After building 10, 25 or 100 cars the game will show a popup stating you've reached stage kit 1. If you press "Check", the car info screen will say stage 2. (and 2 will show 3 later, and 3 will show 4 in the info.) Seems like the popup is 1 stage kit too low. Crashes * Occasional game crash/close if the game is lagging. Lag * Game seems to lag more over time / at unexpected times. Possibly a memory leak. * Lag is more frequent when internet is not available. Workers * Workers will not "level up" normally until you click to view them in the worker list, or restart the game. * When your workers are hungry and you feed them and get to work again in a fast tap, they will be working sidewards instead of a normal standing position Friend codes * Some friend codes do not work properly and get a "null" player. The invited player will then be able to see "you", but you won't be able to see them, or race them. Mystery Cards * If you have a donut mystery card (for example 45 donuts), and you run out of donuts, then click a worker. You'll see the usual "fill donuts" screen. Also a "claim 10" donuts which is referring to your donuts card. If you click this option it will give you 10 donuts and use up your 45 donuts card - thus you lose out on 35 donuts. * EDIT 15.5.2013 - It actually works both way. The problem is that it remembers the last card you used and then used it as you would have it. So if you use 200 card and then have another 10 card you can gain 190 for free :o). News * After watching the "news", you'll notice a "new" text on the bottomleft button. Clicking and closing this removes the "new" text. Race results * Race results will always say "X", even if you lose. It should probably be "-X" if you lost. Friends * Races and items not being recieved, ex. If you sent 5 gives, the reciever would only get 2 Interface disappearing * After closing the "car list" there's an "earthquake" like effect, and the interface is completely hidden. e.g. the mobate icon, coins, cash, xp, donuts, action, and the bottomright icons are all invisible. Game speed * Game speed on ipod touch 2nd gen is not great ( not sure if much can be done about that ) Sold cars * When a car is sold, the pixel person that is supposed to stand next to it and jump - will often fly into the air - off screen. * When Increasing or decreasing the demand rapidly, the OK button will be pressed without pressing it. The OK button will also be pressed when adding addons sometimes. Car collection rewards * Currently if you complete a car "line" you'll receive a reward. Followed by a stage 2, stage 3, and stage 4 reward. However, it should be noted that the rewards do not "stack" if you fail to claim them before you complete the next stage. Rewards should therefore always be claimed as soon as possible - or at least before you complete all cars on the line and unlock the next reward line. * Special case is the Golden Monster, this claims to give 250 donuts. But if you've completed the stage 1+2 requirement for this car, it will give you the stage 2 reward (which is 20 donuts), and not 250 donuts. Meaning you should claim the reward as soon as it is available, and not build 10 cars or more before claiming your donuts, or you'll miss out on 250 donuts or more! * When claiming the reward for building the Green Tempest and the Green Comet once, you may receive nothing instead of 150 donuts. * There is a recurring issue where the last line in the collection tree won't give rewards. If this happens, email support and they will send you the reward you should have gotten. Category:Bugs